That Evans Girl
by S.S. Marauder
Summary: A Jily one shot from the point of view of another Hogwarts student.


You'd see him in the corridors with his friends, joking, laughing, playing pranks and causing mischief. You'd see that sparkle in his eye, even from the other side of the Great Hall, and that charming grin from the back of the classroom.

Every time you see him he's always so alive, so bright, living in the moment. Its infectious, making everyone around him seem happy and alive too, like there's this radiance coming from him that effects everyone he comes near in a positive way.

You'd spot his messy, jet black hair sticking out in the crowds. You could pick out his deep hazel eyes behind his wire rimmed glasses easily. His broad shoulders and muscular body, tall and well built, was all you could watch at the Quiditch games as he would put quaffle after quaffle through the hoops. His red and gold robes outlining his figure perfectly, the name 'Potter' being shouted out by his entire house.

It was always from afar that you watched him. You doubted he even knew your name. You were a Ravenclaw, he was a Gryffindor. You had few classes with him.

All you wanted to do was talk to him. You wanted to say hi, get him to notice you. You decided to approach him one day after charms.

He didn't see you coming because his eyes were fixed on the other end of the corridor as if waiting for someone. He was leaning casually against the wall.

Just before you reached him he straightened up and a large grin became plastered on his face.

"Oi, Lils" he called above the noise all the other students were making in the hallway.

A laughing red head appeared from the crowd and you watched as his eyes began to sparkle as he gave her a look, as if she was the only person in the world.

"Hey James." She smiled as she approached him.

They began chatting aimlessly about classes, quiditch and head duties but you heard none of it. All you could do was watch as he slung an arm over her shoulder and began leading her to lunch. His eyes never left her, never once darted to another girl as they walked. She leaned into his touch and you thought his smile could rival that of a child's on Christmas.

You had to look away, afraid you'd begin to cry at the sight.

It had been easier before. Yes, it had hurt whenever he stood on the table in the great hall and proclaimed his love for her, when he had serenaded her on valentine's day, when he had given her bouquets of roses because he knew she didn't like lilys, but she had never repaid his obvious affection so you had hope that one day he would move on.

After the Lake Incident in 5th year you thought that maybe he'd finally quit his efforts, but when they came back in 6th year they were starting to be _friends_.

He didn't ask her out all through 6th year and maybe you could've hoped he'd given up if it wasn't for the way he still looked at her, only her.

And then she started to become closer and closer to him. You'd see him sprinting down the hallway with her on his back laughing and screaming. You'd see them in the library studying together or passing notes in class and attempting to stiffle laughter behind their hands. He'd throw her in the Lake, she'd laugh and pull him in with her. He'd shout her name in greeting from across the entire great Hall, and she'd shout his right back.

It was hardest now though, because deep down you knew you had no hope. Because now she was looking at him the same way he looked at her. Because she was seeking him out too. Because she was passing notes and pushing him into the lake too.

You saw the way they looked at each other, you could only describe the looks with one word; loving.

It was only a matter of time before they realised the love wasn't unrequited, that they were loved back just as fiercely, and you knew that day would come soon.

It did. That day came after Gryffindor won the first match of the season against Slytherin. It had been an exiting match, Slytherin had caught the snitch but Gryffindor had scored far more goals and had come out on top. Many of these goals were thanks to James Potter himself.

The team had landed and Gryffindor house had ran out onto the pitch to congratulate them. He had been looking over the tops of everyone's heads searching for someone.

Someone jumped on his back and even from this distance you knew what she said.

"Looking for me Potter?"

He had grinned like a lunatic and she slid off his back and stood in front of him before he answered, "Only you, Evans."

Time stopped for you and you were sure it did for them too.

They stared at each other, oblivious to everyone else on the pitch.

His arms slowly went to her waist and hers slowly went to his neck and as if in slow motion they leaned into one another.

They stopped when they're noses were practically touching and they were both smiling like fools knowing what was about to happen.

You couldn't look away as she whispered "Good game Potter." Underneath her breath and he only smiled at her before kissing her.

You watched as their arms tightened around one another and they smiled into the kiss.

Sirius Black wolf whistled gaining everyone's attention and soon the entire school was cheering because they had finally gotten together.

Neither took any notice of the shouts or whistles around them, too busy wrapped up in each others arms.

When they finally broke apart she was blushing but he only slipped one arm around her waist and kissed her softly on the forehead.

Sirius Black ran forward and wrapped them both in a bear hug which turned into a large group hug as the rest of their friends joined.

It took a while for the excitement to die down and eventually everyone made it to the great hall for dinner. He was still holding her hand as they sat down and you had to look away to stop the tears. As you did you caught the eye of another boy.

This one was far less handsome. He had long greasy hair and a hooked nose.

When your eyes met his, just for a split second you came almost to an understanding with Severus Snape.

Both of you lost the one you love to someone much better suited to them, and you both knew what a broken heart felt like.

The brief connection was broken as he turned away to sit at the Slytherin table.

You followed his lead and sat at the Ravenclaw one, and as you did so you caught one last glance of the new couple.

They were talking to one another and sharing the happiest, most loving look you had ever seen and you knew then that at least he had found someone who was right for him.

He was happy, you realised, and you supposed that that was enough.


End file.
